


Ditto

by SpencerMalloy



Series: Short Solangelo one-shots (under 2000 words) [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Date, First Date, Getting Together, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerMalloy/pseuds/SpencerMalloy
Summary: Jason is constantly talking Nico into weird of shit, but setting him up with his nephew has got to be the weirdest. What is this dude, ten? He just might have to dip before this 'Will' guy gets here.





	Ditto

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from this vague post: mortal au where jason keeps making jokes about setting nico up with his nephew and nicos like “you’re older than me but you’re not that much older quit trying to set me up with a 10 year old” and then nico and jason are at a bar of something and will shows up and jasons like “nico meet my nephew will” and wills like “stop calling me your nephew im not 10″
> 
> Posted By: https://buoyantsaturn.tumblr.com/
> 
> (It took over a year but hey xD)

I tapped the counter and inspected the chipping black polish on my nails. Should I have taken it off before I came here? It was a date after all. With a complete stranger. Fuck, I can’t  _ believe  _ I let Jason talk me into this shit. Again.

 

**N:** _How did you say you knew this Will guy again???_

 

**J:** _Oh, he’s my nephew._

 

My mouth dropped open. He answered the phone in an instant, just like always.

“Quick question—what the _fuck?”_ I yelled. “Your _nephew?_ Did you set me up with a _ten year old_?”

**_“No, of course not—look around, he just texted me he got there.”_**

“Looking,” I huffed, my eyes scanning the shop for blue. He said he’d be in blue, which was like, weird. He could have just sent a picture of his face or whatever—oh. Oh. His eyes caught mine and he started walking over, his hand raised in a wave.

“Skull shirt—you’re Nico, right?” He asked. His grin was practically blinding me.

“Uhhh…” Fuck, Nico, way to forget how to speak. “Um. Yeah. That’s me. Will?” Oh _great_ first impression.

**_“Is he there? Are you talking to him? I told you he was cute!”_**

Will looked puzzled at the buzz coming from my cell. “Who ya talkin’ to?” He asked.

I couldn’t help it saying it. “Your uncle.”

Instantly Will’s face fell from an easy smile to obvious irritation. “My _uncle_? Can I speak to him?”

“Here ya go.” Because  who was I to say no to a pretty face?

“Jason what the _fuck, dude?”_ He demanded. “You can’t just keep calling me your nephew—yes I _know_ uncle Zeus is a freak, but when you introduce me like that people think I’m like. Ten. I’m in med school.” He sighed. “Fine, whatever. _Yes,_ Jason, he’s cute. _Goodbye_.”

Y’know people say angrily hitting ‘end call’ isn’t satisfying—but if this guy had a flip phone he’d be far too powerful. He slid my cell back across the table.

“Sorry about him—he’s ridiculous.” He sunk into the chair across from me.

I nodded. “Oh I am aware. Dude’s been talking me into weirdass shenanigans since freshman year—theology majors,” I sighed.

Will nodded solemnly. “Theology majors.”

He propped his head up in his hand. “So, shenanigans—was this one of them?” he asked.

I nodded. “Oh most definitely.” I let myself check him out, blue tank-top, toned arms, blue sunglasses pushed up into his blonde curls. Wow. “But I think this is one of the better ideas he’s had. You said I was cute?” I ask with a half-smile. His entire face lit up pink.

“Uh. Yeah. I guess I did.”

Okay, Jason, maybe not _everything_ you suggest is a complete failure.

I passed him one of the brightly colored menus and tried not to lose my breath when our fingers brushed.

“Good,” I said. “Ditto.”

 


End file.
